The present invention relates to computer printers and facsimile machines, and more particularly, to mechanisms for enabling a user to clear a paper jam or clean a scanner window in such devices.
In computer printers and facsimile machines, it is very important to be able to remove a sheet of paper jammed somewhere in the paper path. In facsimile machines, it is also important to be able to clean the scanner window in order to insure that a high quality image of the document being scanned can be reproduced at the receiving facsimile machine. Over the past several years, combination printer and scanner devices have become popular. These devices may be connected to a conventional personal computer for printing high quality text and graphics on plain paper utilizing an ink jet printer cartridge. They also incorporate optical scanning elements and a modem for permitting documents having text and/or graphics printed thereon to be sent to remote location via facsimile over standard telephone lines. In some instances, a combined printer and scanner can actually scan a document, and then print an image thereof on a sheet of paper, thereby operating as an inexpensive copier. An example of a combination printer and scanner having the foregoing capabilities is the OfficeJet (trademark) desktop unit manufactured by Hewlett-Packard Company, the assignee of the present application.
Heretofore combination printer and scanner devices have incorporated two separate paper paths. One of these paths is utilized for feeding clean paper print sheets to a printer station. The other paper path is utilized to feed documents to be scanned to a scanner station. Access to the print sheet path is independent of access to the document scanning path. The clearing of paper jams or the cleaning of the scanner window in such prior art devices is cumbersome and complex. The user must know how to access each of the separate paths and how to release the pinch rollers therein.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,009 of Stodder, assigned to Hewlett-Packard Company, there is disclosed an improved combination printer and scanner having a single common paper path. However, the construction of this device does not allow for simple and rapid clearing of paper jams or cleaning of the scanner window.